


questions

by TheChildOfDreams



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfDreams/pseuds/TheChildOfDreams
Summary: Strelitzia has some time to herself.A lot of time.





	questions

In the years Strelitzia had as a star, she thought up many questions.

There wasn't much for her _to_ do, after all. She'd tried talking to the other stars but, they were all too caught up in their own memories to make any good of company. Ven's chirithy was nice to talk to, but she could only listen to the dream eater speak about how it missed its master for so long. And other then those, all she really could do was spin.

It was just her and her thoughts.

Just her and her questions.

She wanted to know why. Why would Lady Ava's Master abandon the Foretellers, leaving them to stop the end of the world with a bunch of children? Why would the Foretellers even use children in the first place, if they knew it was all for naught? Why would Lady Ava pick _her?_

She wasn't much of a leader, if her memory was to be trusted. She was more of a follower, a compliant puppet that wouldn't (couldn't) speak up for itself. She remembered all the times she just went with the crowd through a screen muddied by her own bitter sadness, silently wishing things could be different.

But. The one time she decided to act on her own, _the one time she decided she wouldn't just be a follower anymore_, it was _that_ night. It resulted in her demise.

And she wondered why.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. It was like a case of cruel karma, divine punishment for trying to step out of a line she never knew existed.

For trying to save someone she considered a friend.

She didn't like to dwell of this, however.

She'd rather think of questions.

Like how. How did she and her brother even end up being chosen by their keyblades, anyways? How did she manage in her union, unable to speak to others? How did Lady Ava even come to the conclusion to pick her as a leader?

_It was funny how her questions always came back to Lady Ava._

She didn't know how to feel about the Master, if she were honest. She was angry, but she knew Lady Ava was just trying to save them. She was bitter, but knew Ava was just trying her best. She was sad, but knew Ava would want her to stay positive.

Her thoughts were always so conflicting, and she was so tired.

And sometimes. She wondered what it would take for her to move on.

She wondered if she even could.

And as she watched the stars around her spin in this neverchanging world, she wished that, out of any of her questions, that that one would be answered.


End file.
